


Momments: ... Does it need saying?

by Sherlockinthetardis (junbaitarashian)



Series: This and That: Doctor Who drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Moments, Romance, does it need saying?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/Sherlockinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks, she looks- they'll never say it, but we all know what it means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ... Does it need saying?

**Author's Note:**

> Word: Mistily

Mistily he looks at her when he thinks she's not looking- watches adoringly, like he can't quite believe she's there.

She bites her lip, pretends with her mobile, she can feel him looking- She won't complain.  
*  
Sometimes she complains about his gob, his driving skills, tells him she likes pears- anything that'll make him mock-pout so she can look at that bottom lip she just wants to bite.  
*  
He loves pretending he doesn't know she stares at his bum, he leans over the controls-randomly wiggles it just to see if she can hold in a snort- not give herself away.


	2. The Doctor and his TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Rose walks in on him....

"There! Good as new." The Doctor exclaims, the whirling sound of the sonic screwdriver ceasing to a halt.

The TARDIS purrs and the Doctor pets her affectionately, he hums contently, releasing a please sounds from the back of his throat.

"Ah-hem..."

The Doctor jumps startled, turns to find Rose still holding the door to the TARDIS open and she is looking completely amused, much to his embarrassment...

"So um, you know, do you two need a mo'? Alone, I mean." Rose jokes.

The Doctor fumbles and throws a few incoherences at her but Rose is already doubled over in laughter.


End file.
